The Story of Keira Harvey
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Before the house was owned by the Harvey's. The house was owned by the friendly Dr's older brother.His sweet daughter named Keira Harvey...this is her story. She loved the Ghostly Trio but years later will she remember them? StretchxOC Rate may change.
1. The Beggining, Keira's Goodbye

PSL: Sorry my dear readers I have been suffering from a horrid writer's block and my dear friend gave me a Casper Fan fiction Challenge to focus on so I will be working on this and this only for the time being until I get my gifts and trades done for my previous commission/request.

Disclaimer: I only do this once every story now as it gets tiresome typing it for every chapter so here goes, I don't own Kat, Dr. J Harvey, Casper, Whipstaff, or the Ghostly Trio in anyway...I only own the plot of this fic and the OC's you may find within.

Prologue

Only a little less than two decades ago lived a family of three. My mother, my father, and me. My name is Keira and I remember years ago I lived in a big house. I always had a friend to play with and never hung out with the other little kids much to my parent's dismay.

You see in my house there lived four spirits whom, at the time, I had labeled them "my ghosties" as silly as it sounds I was little and couldn't say all their names. Only one name I could speak of the four and it was,

"Stretch!" the little girl exclaimed as her dollies flew through the air again. She smiled as the shocked ghost stopped and returned to his visible self.

The violet eyed ghost stared at the little girl in shock, "Since when could da lil fleshie say anything more than ghostie boys?" He turned to his brothers as they appeared too with Casper who stared at the little girl he played with.

"I don't know Uncle Stretch...I think aside from ghostie. That your name was her first word!" The youngest ghost flew down to the girl. "Hey Keira, can you say Casper?" he pointed to himself and said slowly, "Cas-per"

"Caspa!" The little one exclaimed as she clapped her hands laughing before standing up and walking over to Stretch hugging his tail. "Stretch!" her face filled with glee as the ghosts looked on with confusion.

Stinkie flew forward to join the two as he said, "Aw bro, looks like da little twerps gotta thing for ya!" He cackled along with Fatso as the oldest brother just shook his head but, snuck a smile at the little fleshie. She was small with brown hair in pigtails and the most unique mix of blue and green for eyes. These were a set of eyes he wouldn't forget.

"Keira! Where are you Sweetie?" A woman's voice could be heard throughout the house. The ghosts looked at each other before going invisible right as the woman came into the room. Smiling at the giggling little princess on the floor she lifted the young girl into her arms and said, "It's time for you to eat some lunch...I swear! How on earth do you little ones have so much energy with so little food?"

The little girl waved over her mother's shoulders to the ghosts as her mother stole her away for the midday meal. Her giggles had yet to cease as they made their way through the house. Once they reach the main corridor in the house upstairs the young mother placed her daughter on the ground.

Curious blue-green eyes gazed around as she walked along the rail way. Whipstaff Manor has been around for little more than a century and the place had many needed repairs. Most seemed minor and hadn't yet been attended to. Sadly one of these projects should have been number one on the priority list, the railing along the stairs.

All that could be heard was a crack of wood and the painful cries of a three year old little girl as she landed on the ground floor of the house. Her arm was bent strangely and her shrieks filled the air. Her mother, father and even the invisible ghost rushed into the room to look on in sadness as the innocent little happy child suffered from pain.

Horrified the parent's set to taking their daughter to the hospital and getting her arm set. After they returned the worked to get the railing fixed and reinforced so no one else ever suffered from such an accident and then met with the realtor to sell the house. They didn't want to stay where their little one could easily get hurt especially not after the episode with her arm.

It took two years but finally, the family was leaving the old mansion. Selling it to an old man who was apparently rich, the little girl was deeply depressed and desperately tried to hide from her parents in hopes to stop them from leaving.

Two little feet carried a young girl with a box through the old passageway into the room of the three older ghosts. She was still very young and only had spoken a few words Momma, Papa, Ghostie, and Stretch. She saw her favorite violet eyed ghostie sitting on the bed with a contemplative look on his face.

"Ghostie Stretch!" Her voice said happily holding out the box to him. He looked from the box in his hands to the girl and back and asked,

"Hey lil fleshie what's this?" He watched as she just smiled and opened the box there were mini doll replicas of each of the ghosts holding her hand. A goodbye gift for them as she had to leave, she frowned as she remembered that today was the day.

The little girl smiled sadly as she walked out of the room. The ghosts had followed her and the invisible Stretch as she was heading to grab her bag. None of them wanted to see the girl go but, they knew they couldn't keep her here away from her family. As she was in her room bagging up her final items she didn't notice each of the ghosts slip a small gift into the bag. She left the bedroom to go meet her parents downstairs.

As she held her father's hand they began towards the door leaving the manor for good it seemed. She turned around with a watery smile and spoke two small new phrases. Her voice filled with a great sadness that a child should never have to know…the pain of losing your only friends.

"Bye bye Ghosties." Her voice softened as she said before the door shut, "I'm gonna miss you…I love you Ghostie Stretch." She never got to hear him whisper back gently as he watched her through the window.

"Love you too, little fleshie." He turned away from his brothers and his nephew who watched disheartened as their beloved relative had to say goodbye to his precious little fleshie. The only person who ever melted his heart, with her sparkling blue-green eyes, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

It hurt them all to say goodbye to…little Keira Harvey.

PSL: Hey guys I hope this was a good read I do plan on writing this story start to finish not stopping or I won't get it done. Please Review!

I will only be working on the following other stories in my profile for now: The Story of Keira Harvey for Casper, A Mercenary's Love and Modern Model Tension, both for Inuyasha and The Will of Time for Harry Potter.

I hope that not too many of my readers are disappointed in this but, I have a little b-day gift to write and my commissions to get posted when DA stops hating me. Thanks for the patience and love fellow deviants.


	2. Another One! Stretch's Fleshie Returns

PSL: Hey all I haven't received any reviewers for this story yet sadly but, hopefully someone would enjoy this. Have fun reading!

Chapter One- Not Another Fleshie!

Kat bounced excited at the kitchen table much to everyone's annoyance…everyone being the Ghostly Trio. Stretch glared at the teenager with contempt. The Doctor had always tried to weasel it out of him why he seemed so hostile towards the little Kitty Kat. It wasn't the girl herself but, her easy acceptance of them.

She reminded him so much of the young girl from many years before. Kat was only 15 years old but, his sweet little fleshie whom he had given his treasure to many years before would be 21 by now. He felt sad every time he thought of those rich blue-green eyes and the cute pigtails she had worn when she was young. To the day she left when he noticed red creeping in ever so softly into her straight lengthy hair. If she was still around she probably wouldn't remember him a "ghost of her past" she probably thinks she just imagined him.

"What's got you so excited today, bone bag?" Stretch asked the now irritated teenager as she glared at him her bouncing paused.

"Get a grave you son-of-a" her tirade was paused as her father covered her mouth before smiling at the ghosts of the house.

"Well everyone my 21 year old niece and Kat's favorite cousin Keira is moving in with us seeing as her new job is here in Friendship. She teaches art and music to the high school level students." His kind brown eyes glanced down at his daughter as he added, "Not to mention she was so excited to find out we lived in her old childhood home."

"You mean she lived here when she was young!" Casper exclaimed as his eldest uncle fled the room in shock. "Wait does she wear a matching set of jewelry…earrings, bracelet, anklet, and a necklace? Does she remember us?" His excited blue eyes glowing in happiness, he looked at his other two uncles who seemed just as happy.

"Hey Doc, what's she look like now. She was just a little girl the last time we saw her." Stinkie asked his amber eyes sparkling to give his fleeing brother the update. The Doctor pulled a picture from his pocket.

"Here why don't you go share it with Stretch, from what I could tell he was the favorite ghost she was talking about in her letters." He grinned, "She planned on it being a surprise but I thought it'd be best for you guys to know ahead of time."

Fatso grabbed the note and nodded eager flying from the room to take the precious fleshie's picture to his big brother. As he entered he was shocked to see his brother holding the perfect condition doll made for him by the little girl 16 years ago.

Quietly he placed the picture next to his brother saying softly, "You won the bet, she became a pretty red-head when she got older…but, she still has those eyes you loved on her. She also has the jewelry we gave her on her in this photo."

When the youngest of the Trio had exited the room the violet eyed ghost gingerly picked up the picture from his bedside. He smiled softly as he remembered all the times she would laugh and call out "Ghostie Stretch" in the midst of laughter as he tried to scare her unsuccessfully. Her eyes stilled glittered in the photo much to his joy.

Hearing the sound of a vehicle pulling up out front everyone gathered in the foyer to await the newest addition to the house. The ghosts nervous about meeting their old friend and how much she has changed, she was older…did she still believe in ghosts?

A young red-head woman stepped out of her beautiful Teal Dodge Durango. She wore a white blazer thrown over her shoulder leaving her arms and shoulders visible under her purple tank, her white slacks slimming her graceful figure. She smiled as her oceanic eyes trained on her old home that she could finally return too.

'Home Sweet Haunt?' she grinned as she read the doormat mentally. 'So typical guys but, that's why I loved you guys.' She nervously placed her hand on the door knob. 'Do they even remember me?' Shaking her head she turned the knob and opened the door to enter the house.

She walked into the foyer and placed her back down. As soon as the door was closed she turned only to be tackled to the floor by her cousin.

"MoonDance! You're finally here." Kat had yelled out excitedly taking the older woman to the floor in her happiness much to Keira's and her father's entertainment. Blushing sheepishly, Kat stood up and helped her cousin stand again.

"Well Kitten, hello to you too. Eager much?" She said with a bit of her Brooklyn accent sounding a bit like Stretch." Her laughter like bells as she hugged the young girl happily. Nodding to her uncle, she allowed her eyes to trail around the room before smiling and saying, "Hello my ghosties," she winked to the air. "Stretch, Casper, Stinkie, Fatso…I missed you all too."

She knew they were there but, they obviously weren't ready for her to see them visibly yet. She smiled as she walked up the stairs she felt herself brush against a very familiar ghost. She softly whispered between them as she walked up to claim her room, "Hello again Stretch…I missed you a lot." With a nervous smile she walked off to the bedrooms. She opened the secret panel like she used to when she was little.

The purple and silver room was just as she had left it all those years ago. This had been her room, her sanctuary from the outside world. She remembered the night she had returned home from the hospital being poked and prodded; all she wanted was a friend to make her feel better. Thankfully, Stretch seemed to read her mind because there he had been when she came into her room.

She remembered as he just sat there and made faces keeping her laughing so much that her fears seemed to drift away. She had curled against his side relaxing against the coolness of his form. She had always felt warm that the cool of his body made her feel safe, even feel cherished. He may have just been a ghost or a fake spirit to some, but to her he was her guardian.

Hearing someone call her name from the hallway she grinned, "So no one found this room besides me then huh?"

"No, de fleshies never found dis place. You were the only one smart enough to figure dis out." Stretch's voice spoke leaking through her mind like water in a stream. She sighed softly and smiled at him.

"It's nice to know…I know how you hate having lots of people in your old room, Stephen." She smirked slightly at Stretch's shocked face. "I researched the history of the house and filled in the blanks were you four were concerned."

She turned and placed her bag on top of the dresser while hanging her more professional clothing in the closet. She felt the coolness against her body and leaned into it her eyes closed with a small smile. "It's been a long time…since I felt like I was home." She pulled back and smiled at Stretch her hair layering over her shoulder. Kissing his cheek, she opened the door to the hallway and headed back down. She had to set up her office desk in the study so she could grade her papers once the school year started up again.

Kat stuck her head into the office and smiled at Keira excited, "Come on Keira, you don't need to worry about that yet! You just got here come and have some fun with me and Casper!" Shaking her head, Keira just placed her boxes on the second desk before exiting after them. She was right…Keira had plenty of time to do that later. For now she would spend some time with her family. What was left of it anyway.

PSL: Hey all I hope this was a great chapter. I know my last one was really short I just hope to keep them in character but, when involving OCs it's a bit difficult so hopefully no one minds too much.


End file.
